Como se intenta comer una hamburguesa
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: (AmeCan) Cuando uno es fujoshi, tiene una imaginación muuy ilimitada. y cuando uno escucha una grabación...eh, sospechosa, enviada por Francia...una fujoshi tiene que hacer lo que una fujoshi tiene que hacer...imaginarse la escena con potencial. Eso es lo que hace Hungría cuando Francia le da una nota de voz que grabó mientras hacia cosillas con Inglaterra xD. Pasen, lean y comente


**"Como se intenta comer una hamburguesa"**

By: G.A-Motoharu.

* * *

Los personajes de Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenecen...ya saben xD

**Advertencia:** realmente ninguna…pero cuidado…xD

* * *

**"Como se intenta comer una hamburguesa al estilo fujoshi"**

_Porque los malpensados están en todos lados._

_._

_._

_._

Hungría se colocó las pantuflas en forma de flor y se bajó de la cama sin hacer demasiado relajo, pues no quería despertar al albino que le había costado parar. Y vaya que le costó, cuando Prusia demanda con esa voz '¡Hazme awesomes cariñitos!' Es porque él no se callará hasta que de hecho, lo hagas. Aunque es lindo verlo dormir así de tranquilo.

"Aunque a veces sea un imbécil egocéntrico" Murmura para si la chica castaña.

Saliendo del cuarto se encamina a su despacho para continuar lo que estaba haciendo antes que el albino llegara: ver, leer, clasificar y disfrutar del yaoi. Como una buena y fiel fujoshi que era.

De hecho, estaba revisando su material nuevo antes de que el awesome idiota apareciera.

—Okey...esto ya lo revisé...esto igual...yaaa— Escoraba su material en secciones que van desde '_Kyaa_' y _'Muerte fujoshi 2000_' hasta el _'MOE~_' y el _'Para doujinshi'_.

La húngara se acomodó más en la silla y encontró entre sus notas un sobre. Dejando de lado el fanfic, que Liechtenstein había escrito, abrió el sobre color manila. Dentro había una memoria flash (o USB) y una nota que rezaba:

_"Lo que uno se encuentra cuando espías a tus colonitas hermosas hohohohoh~ Con amor, Francis. Muack."_

Riéndose un poco por el olor que salía de la nota, prendió su laptop y conectó la memoria.

Enseguida una grabación sin imagen apareció en una pestaña. Rápidamente se colocó los auriculares y le dio play.

La grabación empezó a correr.

—_Mmm, no estoy seguro, Al_— Hungría frunció el ceño tratando de recordar a quien pertenecía la voz.

— _¡__Anda, bro! ¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás!_— Hungría alzo las cejas, esa voz sí que la reconocía. Era América...eso significaba que el otro era...Can... ¡Canadá! El chico que se parecía en extremo al americano y a quien América seguía como cachorro perdido.

—_Pero...Al...no lo a-acerques tanto..._— Uy, Hungría sonrió brillantemente. Aun no sabía de qué se trataba pero sinceramente, esos norteamericanos eran adorables juntos.

—_Nada de peros Matthew...anda, pruébala...sé que te gustara_— Hungría dejó de sonreír suavemente para concentrarse en lo que escuchaba. Su mente fujoshi empezó a hilar cosas.

— _¿__C-como es que llegamos a e-esto?_— Escuchó la voz tímida del canadiense. Que adorable cosita.

—_Ay, Mattie, you know...__—_ La sugerente voz del Americano hizo mella en el nervio fujoshi de la húngara.

—_Es que...es...se ve extraño...__—_ Escuchó un movimiento de silla (a lo mejor estaba en una sala de reunión...genial).

— _¡__N-no la toques así!... ¡le d-duele!_— Escuchó al americano gemir y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa...sabía que su buen amigo Francis conseguía material de primera. Kukukuku.

—_Es un objeto inanimado, Al... ¡no le duele nada!__—_ Hungría acercó una gaseosa que había traído de la cocina desde antes, le dio un sorbo y miró fijamente a la pantalla negra en donde corría la grabación. Su mente no necesitaba precisamente las imágenes concisas.

— _¿__Inanimado? Claaarooo...si la vieras bien... ¡Ah! Mattieee, dejaaa de jugarlaa a-asi_— Hungría tomó otro sorbo de la soda, de repente tenía la boca seca.

—_Pues para mí...parece bastante...normal..._— La voz del canadiense se escuchaba bastante bien, lo que le hizo preguntarse cómo es que consigue esto Francis*

— _¿__Normal? Es americana, no es normal, ¡es súper awesomest y bestest! ¡Y ya métetela en la boca!_— Quiso reír pero con lo último, su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Oh yeah.

—_Esas palabras ni siquiera existen... ¡y no quiero!_— Hungría se mordió el labio, sabía que la actitud tsundere de Inglaterra había sido heredada.

—_Anda Matt...yo sé que quieres...lo veo en tu mirada...la deseas~__—_ Elizaveta asintió inconscientemente.

—_Pero tiene un olor extraño...__—_ Se tomó con fuerza se escritorio. ¡Esto era clasificación supeR-18!

— _¡__No lo huelas entonces! Solo métetela en la boca Maaaatt__—_ El jadeo que soltó la voz de Alfred hizo que Hungría jurara por todos los santos del yaoi que conocía.

—_Creo que no me va a gustar su sabor...__—_ A este punto, la imaginación de la chica estaba a mil.

— _¡__Solo métela en tu boca, Mattie! ¡Pleeease!__—_ La chica quiso gritar un 'kya' pero se abstuvo.

— _¿__Qué pasa si me da arcadas?_— _Oh mother of yaoi_. Eso es lo que pensaba la fujoshi.

—_Mattie, estarás bien...no es como si te la fueras a tragar toda_— Elizaveta se llevó las manos a la boca hiperventilando.

—_No sé Al...nunca había hecho esto.._.— Los ojos de Hungría adquirieron un brillo maligno.

— _¿__Es tu primera vez? ¡Yeah! ¡Y será con el héroe! Hahaha_— Inmediatamente la chica tomo un lápiz y garabateo algo que decía asi 'preguntar a Japón si hay pedidos por internet'

— _¡__Oh my Gosh! ¡Está escurriendo!__—_ Eliza soltó un chillido y en su habitación, Prusia se giraba mientras seguía soñando sobre awesomes pollitos prusianos.

—_Pues si... ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué este en el mismo estado todo este tiempo?_— La burla en la voz del americano casi rompe el trance del que gozaba la fujoshi. Y dije casi.

—_No pero...no creo que pueda Al...__—_ Un gemido bajo se escapó del rubio norteño y Hungría casi se imaginaba su cara toda _uke_.

—_Si podrás, Matt...anda...__—_ La voz seductora del americano del sur dejó bien en claro quién era el que estaba ansioso...Hungría se llevó las manos a la boca de nuevo. Sentía su sangre correr adrenalizada. ¡Y solo era una grabación!

—_Uhg... ¡pero es grande! ¡No cabrá en mi boca!__—_ La chica del sartén se mordió el puño para no gritar de emoción.

— _¡Si cabrá! ¡__Te va a gustar, Matt! ¡Solo métetela ya!__—_ Hiperventilando de nuevo, la húngara se preparó para un shock de yaoi.

—_Tiene algo viscoso dentro... ¡Ah! ¡Mira ahí esta eso blanco de nuevo!__— _

Y ahí termina la grabación, Hungría corre al baño más cercano tomándose de la nariz para que la sangre dejara de salir.

Dios...este material AmeCan ¡es de lo mejor!...¡debía decírselo a Japón! ¡Y pedir un encargo enorme de doujinshi de esta pareja!.

Pero después de que se le pase el mareo.

**O.O.O**

Ciertamente, cualquier mente fujoshi sensata haría lo mismo que la chica. Pero no todas tenemos dinero para eso. Y la evidencia es solamente una grabación...

Pero lo que en realidad sucedió...es que...

—Mmm, no estoy seguro, Al— Sentados en la mesa donde antes se había llevado la conferencia mundial, Canadá miraba fijamente la mesa frente a él.

— ¡Anda, bro! ¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás!— Le alentaba el otro rubio de lentes, acercándole un plato con una súper hamburguesa, esas de McDonald's que siempre se embute Alfred.

—Pero...Al_…_no lo a-acerques tanto — Matthew le hecho un ojo y no le agrado, sin embargo su vecino del sur se veía emocionado.

—Nada de peros Matthew...anda, pruébala...sé que te gustara— La sonrisa de mil watts, no terminó de convencer al canadiense.

— ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?— Preguntó el canadiense al recordar que estaban hablando de comprar más helado y el tema se desvió a esto.

—Ay, Mattie, you know...— Alfred parecía más interesado en jugar su cabello que en contestarle.

—Es que...es...se ve extraño...— Alfred corrió su silla y miro expectante a su novio.

— ¡N-no la toques asi!... ¡le d-duele!—Rezongó el estadounidense al ver que Mattie picaba a la hamburguesa con un dedo.

—Es un objeto inanimado, Al... ¡no le duele nada!— Le respondió Canadá a los histéricos de su novio.

— ¿Inanimado? Claaarooo...si la vieras bien_... ¡Ah! Mattieee, dejaaa de jugarlaa a-asi_— Alfred veía como el dedo de su novio masacraba a su pobre hamburguesita.

—Pues para mí...parece bastante...normal...— Mattie respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Para él era solo una grasienta y normal comida chatarra.

— ¿Normal? Es americana, no es normal, es súper _awesomest _y_ bestest!_ ¡Y ya métetela en la boca!—Canadá miró a su chico con una ceja levantada. A veces olvidaba el orgullo que la comida chatarra le proporcionaba a América.

—Esas palabras ni siquiera existen... ¡y no quiero!- Y era verdad, el no quería. Se consideraba un país de excelente dieta y esa hamburguesa se veía horrible.

—Anda Matt...yo sé que quieres...lo veo en tu mirada...la deseas~—Le animó el rubio frente a él, mientras le acariciaba el brazo. Canadá se sonrojo y desvió nuevamente su vista a la hamburguesa. Desde su lugar olfateo ligeramente.

—Pero tiene un olor extraño...—Refunfuñó frunciendo la nariz. Olía a grasas y aceite. Puaj.

— ¡No lo huelas entonces! Solo métetela en la boca Maaaatt — Le sugirió en voz alta ya exasperado el estadounidense.

—Creo que no me va a gustar su sabor...— Sinceramente, se decía Mattie mientras miraba tímidamente a su pareja.

— ¡Solo métela en tu boca, Mattie! ¡_Please_!—Le rogaba el de ojos azules.

— ¿Qué pasa si me da arcadas?— Preguntó suspicazmente el canadiense.

—Mattie, estarás bien...no es como si te la fueras a tragar toda — Le aseguró Alfred, rodando los ojos.

—No sé, Al...nunca había hecho esto...— Confesó tímidamente, lo más cerca que había estado de la comida chatarra era una dona y Alfred se la termino de comer.

— ¿Es tu primera vez? ¡Yeah! ¡Y será con el héroe! Hahaha—

— ¡_Oh my Gosh_! ¡Está escurriendo!— ¡Y era verdad! ¡A la hamburguesa se le salía la salsa de tomate!

—Pues si... ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué este en el mismo estado todo este tiempo?— Le dijo con fastidio el otro, Mattie lo miro de mala manera.

—No pero...no creo que pueda Al...—Negó con la cabeza Canadá alejando el plato.

—Si podrás, Matt...anda...—Le dijo de forma sugerente Alfred mientras alzaba y baja las cejas muy estúpidamente.

—Uhg... ¡pero es grande! ¡No cabrá en mi boca!— Le señaló el tamaño. ¡Era una Big Mac! ¡Nunca podría meterla toda!

— ¡Si cabrá!¡Te va a gustar, Matt!—Empujó nuevamente el plato cerca del su pareja, estaba empezando a sentirse exasperado.

—Tiene algo viscoso dentro... ¡Ah! ¡Mira ahí esta eso blanco de nuevo!—Señaló temeroso la hamburguesa el de ojos violetas.

— ¡Mattie, es solo una puta hamburguesa carajo! ¡Eso blanco es la cebolla! ¡Cómetela de una jodida vez!— Le gritó Alfred parándose de golpe de su silla señalando a la inocente hamburguesa con un dedo.

—...— Matthew solo le miró.

—¡_Sorry_, Matthew! No quise gritarte, no llores...nonono, ¡no me hagas esa carita, _babe_!—

—...— Matthew cambio repentinamente su expresión. Oh oh.

—... ¿Mattie?...—Le llamó vacilante América.

—... _¡Hoser! ¡Bastard!_ ¡Mira lo que hago con tu jodida hamburguesa!— Mattie se levantó de golpe y tomo a la dichosa hamburguesa.

—...¡Mat!...—

—...— Y la aventó.

—...Matt...la... ¿tiraste al piso?...—Preguntó el rubio heroico mirando a la desbarajustada hamburguesa.

—...si...— Respondió Canadá respirando rápidamente.

—...y calló en tus zapatos, ¿no?—Dijo serio mirando a la hamburguesa troll.

— _¡__Shut up, A!_— Le respondió un enojadísimo canadiense quien lo fulminaba con la mirada.

.

.

.

**((FIN xD)))**

* * *

Jajajajajaja, listo :'D

Lo termine xD, realmente esto salió de la nada xD.

Ayer se me ocurrió la idea y decidí subirla hoy xD

Espero que les haya gustado…lo lamento por Hungría…no era realmente una escena R-18 xD pero ella nunca se enterara~

Y sip, vieron mi indicio HungriaxPrusia? Jajaja es la única pareja hetero que amo en Hetalia! (ya que a Austria lo quiero para Suiza jujujuju)

Bueee, ahí está y espero sus comentarios y opiniones jejeje. Me alegraría saber que piensan de mi intento de humor x3

Sin nada más que agradecerles el tiempo que se tomaron en pasar…se despide su servidora G.A

CAMBIO Y FUERA.


End file.
